theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Situation
My twenty-fourth fanfic. Commentary is acceptable. (It starts on a very sunny day, all eleven siblings, dressed in their swimsuits, are having fun at the beach, Lori is sunbathing, Lisa is researching on crabs, Lana and Lola are building sandcastles, Lucy is taking care of Lily, Luan and Lynn are playing volleyball, and Luna, Lincoln, and Leni are having fun in the water) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) There's nothing like hanging with your loved ones at the beach. - Lincoln said - All this sun, sand, and sea to ourselves. (Lynn runs to the water and jump in it, splashing Lincoln, she laughs at him; He splashes water at Lynn, and they have a splash fight; Lori is still sunbathing, her watch beeps, it's 5:30) LORI: Alright guys, it's time to go home. - Lori said LINCOLN: Aw, can we stay a little longer? - Lincoln laments LUNA: Sorry, bro, if we've stayed longer, we'll miss our curfew. - Luna said LINCOLN: True. - Lincoln said (The girls all head to the van, Lincoln pack his things and see's a flyer) LINCOLN: Sandcastle building contest. - Lincoln said - Build the best sandcastle and you'll win $1,500. (Lincoln was excited, the horn honks, which alerted him) LOLA: Lincoln! Let's go! - Lola called LINCOLN: Coming! - Lincoln said (Lincoln runs to the van and they all drove home, they walk towards the house) LORI: That was literally the best beach day we ever have. - Lori said happily LENI: Uh huh. - Leni agreed - Just sun, sand, and sea for the 10 of us. (Someone clears their throat angrily, revealing to be Lincoln, who was angry) LUCY: Leni, they're 11 of us. - Lucy corrected - Which includes Lincoln. LENI: Oh. Sorry, Linky. - Leni said (Leni pats Lincoln's head gently) LINCOLN: It's okay. - Lincoln said - I'm already used to it. (The eleven siblings walk into the house) LORI: Hey, you guys, next week, how about we go back to the beach? - Lori said LINCOLN: Yeah, let's do that! - Lincoln agreed LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: YEAH! - everyone happily agreed (In his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is looking at the flyer) LINCOLN: Aw man, this is gonna be so cool! - Lincoln said eagerly - $1,500... (Lincoln then hear laughing, he see's the twins, in their PJs, building a castle made of blocks in their room) LINCOLN: Hey, girls. - Lincoln said LANA AND LOLA: Hey, Lincoln! - the twins greeted LINCOLN: How about the three of us will enter in a sandcastle building contest? - Lincoln ask LANA: That's perfect! - Lana happily agreed - I'm in. LOLA: Count me out. - Lola said LINCOLN: Come on, Lola! - Lincoln brags LOLA: No way! - Lola says - I dreamed of living in a castle, but sandcastles I'll won't allowed! (Lincoln is sad and prepares to leave) LINCOLN: Oh yeah. First place get $1,500. - Lincoln said LOLA: I'm in. - Lola said THE NEXT DAY (The twins and Lincoln are at the beach again, they're building sandcastles) LINCOLN: Whoa, Lola, yours look great! - Lincoln said LOLA: Thanks, Linky! - Lola says - I'd experience being in a castle someday! LANA: (snickering) Full of snobs! - Lana snickers (Lola was mad at Lana's statement as she stomps on Lana's sandcastle, ruining it, and then she kick some sand in Lana face, blinding her) LOLA: That's what you get! - Lola yells - I'm gonna get a soda! (An angry Lola leaves to get a drink, Lincoln carries Lana to a fountain, he turns it on to clean Lana eyes, she regain sight) LANA: What happened? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Lola kicked sand in your eyes and ruined your castle. - Lincoln says LANA: (incredulous) Why that tiara wearing... - Lana snarls (Lana about to go over to Lola to pummel her, Lincoln grab her hand) LINCOLN: Whoa, chill out, Lana. - Lincoln says - Don't worry about it, let's focus on building sandcastles. LANA: (calmed down) You're right, big brother. - Lana said (Lana embraces Lincoln in a hug and they go back building, Lola comes back with a soda can; She was astonished to see Lana castle, which is well built) LOLA: Wow, Lana, yours is amazing! - Lola admires LANA: Uh huh. - Lana said - Being a tomboy gains you perks! LOLA: Sorry for kicking sand in your face. - Lola said sadly - I was only frustrated. LANA: It's alright. - Lana said - I sorry for calling you a snob. (The two hugged each other, Lincoln was touched) LINCOLN: Aw, it's nice seeing you two working together and not fighting. - Lincoln said nicely LANA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lana said - I may not be like Lola, but when we aren't fighting... LOLA: We will always work together, even if I'm not like Lana. - Lola said LOLA AND LANA: And that what make us twin sisters. - the twins said (Lola and Lana both high five, then they hugged each other, and now they hugged Lincoln; It shows the three of them eating pizza at a food court) LANA: This was good pizza. - Lana said LOLA: You said it, sister. - Lola agreed (The horn honks, they see Lori driving Vanzilla) LINCOLN: That's Lori, its time to go home. - Lincoln said (The three gather their things and head to Vanzilla, inside Vanzilla, the three are sitting with each other) LORI: So, you three are entering in the sandcastle building contest? - Lori ask LANA: Uh huh. - Lana said - With Lincoln's help, Lola's knowledge of castles, and my experts on building, we'll win that contest. LOLA: We'll dust those competitors to the ground! - Lola said, determined LINCOLN: You know it! - Lincoln said happily (The three high five each other, they park in front of the driveway, they walk inside the house, they went in their rooms to change into their PJs, Lincoln went into the twins room with 3 mugs) LINCOLN: Hey, guys, I brought us mugs of warm milk. - Lincoln says LOLA AND LANA; Thanks, Lincoln. - the twins said (They take their mugs and drink them, Lincoln drink his, Lincoln walk to his room and he fell asleep) 2 HOURS LATER (Lincoln is sleeping, a knock on the door is heard, waking Lincoln up) LINCOLN: (drowsy) Its open. - Lincoln yawned (The door open, revealing the twins, each holding a pillow) LINCOLN: What can I do for you two? - Lincoln ask - It's 12:00 in the morning. LOLA: We was sleeping and we had a bad nightmare... - Lola stated LANA: And we're too scared to have another one. - Lana finished LOLA AND LANA: Can we sleep with you, big brother? - they ask simultaneously LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted (The twins hugged Lincoln and they got into Lincoln's bed, Lola on the left and Lana on the right, they hugged him as they all went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (It show the twins and Lincoln are at the park, Lola and Lana are at the see-saws and Lincoln is at the swing set, Lincoln meets up with the twins) LOLA: Hey, Linky. - Lola greeted LANA: Hey, bro. - Lana said LINCOLN: Hey, girls, - Lincoln says - You wanna go to the sandbox? LOLA: Yeah! - Lola said - That's great practice! LANA: Let's go! - Lana says (It shows them in a sandbox, building sandcastles) LINCOLN: You're doing better, girls. - Lincoln said LANA: Thanks, bro. - Lana said - You're getting better too. (Lana feels something unpleasant in her stomach, making her queasy) LANA: (nauseous) I'm going to the bathroom. - Lana said LOLA: Okay, see ya! - Lola says LINCOLN: Bye! - Lincoln said (Lana runs to the bathroom, Lola see's Lana castle, which is poorly constructed) LOLA: Lana's castle looks pretty messed up. - Lola said (Lola pulls out glitter; Lana comes back and was shocked to see that Lola decorate Lana's castle with glitter) LANA: Lola, what are you doing?! - Lana ask angrily LOLA: Redecorating your castle. - Lola said - It was poorly deconstructed. LANA: Handyman's Code: everything in building needs time to complete. - Lana said - It was in development. LOLA: Doesn't it look better. - Lola ask (Lana was shaking with rage, but Lincoln pat her shoulder, calming her down) LINCOLN: Cool down, Lana. - Lincoln consoles - Don't let your anger take over you. LANA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lana said (She hugs Lincoln, Lola now feel something in her stomach, making her queasy as well) LOLA: I gotta go! - Lola said (Lola frantically runs to the bathroom, Lana see's Lola castle, which is covered with glitter) LANA: Lola's castle filled with glitter, I'll fix that. - Lana said (Lana pulls out some mud; Lola comes back and see her castle covered in mud, shocking her) LOLA: My castle! - Lola said shocked, then angered - What did you do?! LANA: I use mud! - Lana said - It'll make it stand more! (Incensed, Lola attacks Lana, much to Lincoln shock, he break them up) LINCOLN: Chill out, girls! - Lincoln said - Now, why are you two are fighting? LANA: She covered my sandcastle with glitter! - Lana retorts LOLA: She covered my sandcastle with mud! - Lola pointed LINCOLN: There's has to be a reason! - Lincoln said LANA AND LOLA: I don't want to be partners anymore! - they said in unison LINCOLN: What?! - Lincoln said shocked (Lola kicked sand in Lana's face, blinding her and she storms off; Lincoln take Lana to a water fountain to clean her eyes again) LINCOLN: Are you okay, Lana? - Lincoln ask LANA: Yeah. - Lana said - No worries, Lincoln, we can still win, without Lola. LINCOLN: Uh oh. - Lincoln said sadly (Back at The Loud House, Lincoln and Lana are in the former's room, Lana is pacing around while Lincoln is looking around worried) LINCOLN: Lana, the contest is in 5 days. - Lincoln said - Please apologize to Lola. LANA: No way, Lincoln. - Lana said - I'm not apologizing to that princess wearing jerk. (Lola is still at the park with Lori, they're sitting on a bench) LORI: You can't just bail on them. - Lori said - You guys were partners. LOLA: Not anymore, Lori. - Lola said - I'm not going back to that mud tomboying freak. (Cuts back to Lana, who is sitting with Lincoln on his bed) LANA: Bossing us around. - Lana said (Cuts back to Lola) LOLA: Playing in mud. - Lola said (To Lana) LANA: Being a total snob. - Lana said (To Lola) LOLA: Owning wild animals. - Lori said (To Lana) LANA: Acting like a jerk. - Lana said (To Lola) LOLA: Building stuff. - Lola said (To Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: C'mon, Lana, just apologize to Lola and you'll reconcile with each other. - Lincoln says (At the Park) LORI: You two always been partners for literally almost everything. - Lori said LOLA: I know, but we each have very different traits and personalities... - Lola said (At Lincoln's room) LANA: But what make us different is how we argued and work together. - Lana said (It shows a split screen of the two, who are sad) LANA AND LOLA: And that was make us twin sisters. - Lola and Lana said (It show a split screen of Lincoln and Lori, who are both worried about this; Later, Lana is sitting on the couch watching TV, she saw the princess channel) LANA: Gag! - Lana said, disgusted (Lana prepare to change the channel, but she stopped and see one of Lola's old Miss Little Prim and Perfect pageants, she has won another tiara, this makes Lana feel down) LANA: Aw, man. - Lana said sadly (Back at the park, Lola is sitting on the bench, she walking to the slide, but the handles are covered in mud, she touches it, getting her gloves muddy) LOLA: Dang it! - Lola laments (Lola walk to a fountain to clean her gloves, she see's a bunch of kids playing in the mud, making her sad) LOLA: Aw, dang. - Lola said sadly (Lola leaves the park and starts walking home; Lana get off the couch and leaves the house, she starts walking also; They keep walking until they meet up with each other) LANA: I'm really sorry, Lola. - Lana said LOLA: I'm sorry too, Lana. - Lola said - Still partners? (Lana pull out her hand, symbolizing a handshake) LANA: Still partners. - Lana said gratefully (The two handshake each other and hugged each other) LANA: Let's tell Lincoln we made up. - Lana said (The two prepare to leave, they hear clapping, revealing Lincoln, impressed at the twins apology) LINCOLN: Great job, girls. - Lincoln said - I'm so proud of you. (The twins were touched and they hugged Lincoln) LINCOLN: Now, come on, let's build some sandcastles. - Lincoln said ONE WEEK LATER (It cuts to the beach where the sandcastle contest takes place, Lori parks Vanzilla and they got out of the van; All of them are in their swimsuits) LANA: This is gonna be so great! - Lana said LORI: You got that right, Lana! - Lori agreed - Oh, and good luck at the contest! LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori! - Lincoln says (Lincoln and the twins found a good spot, they look around and they see some really good sandcastles) LOLA: Whoa, those guys are good. - Lola said LANA: But were better than them, Lola! - Lana said LINCOLN: That's right! - Lincoln said - Let's get to building! (A montage starts, it shows them constructing the pillars and walls, Lola is building a moat, with Lana adding water to it, Lincoln made windows and a staircase, and after some modeling and fixing, their sandcastle is completed) LINCOLN: Wow, it looks amazing! - Lincoln said happily LANA: It is, bro! - Lana said gratefully LOLA: It takes teamwork to build this! - Lola said nicely (Lori and the others walk up to them) LORI: That is literally the best sandcastle, I've even seen. - Lori praised LUAN: You guys are gonna win! - Luan said LANA: A judge is about to come. - Lana said (A judge walk at them and examines their castle, the three are nervous, the judge give them a thumbs up, relieving them) LINCOLN: Thank goodness. - Lincoln said relieved - At least we won't be disqualified. LOLA: Well, it'll be an hour until they announce the winners. - Lola said - Let's have so good ol' sibling fun on the beach! (It shows the eleven siblings are having lot of fun each other, Lori is playing with Lily, Lisa is researching on some starfish, Luna and Lynn are playing volleyball, Leni and Lola are sunbathing, Luan and Lucy are in the water, and Lana is burying Lincoln in the sand) LINCOLN: This so much fun! - Lincoln said happily LANA: It is, big bro! - Lana said (Lana grabs a soda and place the straw into Lincoln's mouth for he can drink it) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln said (Lola runs to them, panting) LOLA: Guys, there about to announce the winners! - Lola said LANA: Lets go! - Lana called (The twins both run, but they forgot Lincoln) LINCOLN: Guys? Can you dig me out? - Lincoln says (The twins come back and dig Lincoln up, they run to a judges table) LINCOLN: Have you guys announce the winners already? - Lincoln ask JUDGE: Yes. - the judge said (The three hang their heads in sorrow) JUDGE: And you guys won first place! - the judge announced (The judge handed them a blue ribbon and a check for $1,500, they hugged each other in excitement) LANA AND LOLA: We did it! We won! - the twins said happily LINCOLN: Woo Hoo! - Lincoln said excitedly LORI: So, you guys won the contest? - Lori said LANA: Uh huh! We won first place! - Lana answered LUNA: Great job, dudes! - Luna said sweetly - I knew you can do it! LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. - Lincoln said - I wonder how we gonna spend the money. LANA: I think I know how. - Lana said LINCOLN: How? - Lincoln ask LOLA: You'll see. - Lola said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is reading his comics next to a tree, Lola and Lana, who's driving in Lola's princess car, drives up to Lincoln) LOLA AND LANA: Hey, Lincoln! - the girls greeted LINCOLN: Hey, girls! - Lincoln says LANA: Hop in, were taking you somewhere. - Lana said LINCOLN: Okay! - Lincoln said - Wait, there's only two seats. LOLA: Oh. Use your bike. - Lola suggested (Lincoln ride his bike and they rode to an ice cream parlor) LINCOLN: An ice cream parlor? - Lincoln said LANA: Yeah, since you help us worked together and win the contest... - Lana stated LOLA: We wanted to take you out for being a good older brother. - Lola finished LANA AND LOLA: And for being our peacemaker. - the twins said nicely (Lincoln was touched and he hugs both of them) LINCOLN: Thank you. - Lincoln said gratefully - I love you both. LANA AND LOLA: We love you too, Lincoln. - the twins said gleefully (Inside, they're eating hot fudge sundaes and drinking milkshakes) LINCOLN: These are the best sundaes I've ever tasted! - Lincoln said LANA: You said it, bro! - Lana said LOLA: Uh huh! - Lola said - These milkshakes are really good, too! LINCOLN: You know, I'm proud of you two for working together. - Lincoln praised LANA: Even if we are different from each other and act differently... - Lana stated LOLA: We always cooperated with each, even if we argue. - Lola finished LINCOLN: And that's what make you two twin sisters. - Lincoln said (The three hugged each other and resume eating their ice cream and drinking their milkshakes) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions